the morris boarding school
by emmttes girl
Summary: Bella is a skater girl going to a bording school and lives in a huge dorm with R,EM,J,A,and E who happen to skate too. will bella start to feel conection and see what he is hidding. bad summury plaese give a chance R&R :0
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Bella. I dye my hair black with white peek a boos (those are in the back of your hair underneath like to strips) and a white strip in my bangs that go to the right of my forehead. My favorite band is paramore. I LOVE to skateboard wrestle and play foot ball. But I do track. I am really good in school a I am in boarding school in Texas. It's called Morris. (Only name I could think of)

Today is my fist day apparently everything is boys and girls together. But im not a people person. I just broke up with my boyfriend James. He tried to rape my a couple weeks before I got here. As I was heading to my room I when I saw these three boys and two girls all carrying skateboards.

One of the girls said hi to me I just waved back. She was short and pixie like. She had black spiky hair. She had on pink cheat pants with vans and a shirt that looks like a rib cage with metallic martial on it. I think she noticed I was holding a skate board she asked "hey do you skate"

"Mmmmhmmm"I said it was kind of obvious I was holding my skateboard "im guessing you do to?"

"Yup actually we are going to the skate park now"

"Oh fun" I said with fake enthusiasm

"Wanna come with us?"

"Sure" I said excitedly "just let me put my stuff in my room"

"what room are you living in" the pixie like girl asked

"Im living in room 485" I answed

"no way!!"she screamed "you see the dorms are HUGE and there are 6 rooms and your living in a dorm with all of us!" she was practically hyperventilating

"oh cool well wanna show me where it is because I am complete lost"

"Okay by the way my name is Alice. This is Rosalie" pointing to the blonde with pink

and black in her hair. "That's Jasper" my boyfriend pointing to the one with Blonde hair

that kind of look liked Rosalie. "He and Rosalie are twins. This is Emmett" pointing to

the one that looks like he could be a body builder. "And this is Edward. Me Emmett and

Edward are all related". Edward looks like a good very beautiful as I must say!

By this time we were in the Dorm. It was painted orange and red. It had black sofas,

There was a rack to put your skate boards. And a huge plasma TV a kitchen to die for

and a collection of books.

"Its lie I died and went he heaven" whey all laughed at me

"yeah its pretty great" Emmett I think his name was said to me

"So you never introduced yourself" Jasper said

"well my name is Bella Swan. Moved here from New Jersey. I wrestle play football skateboard and run track. In the winter I snowboard. I have anger issues but finally got out of anger management problems and therapy. Charlie and René split up last year. And my ex boyfriend tries to rape me but I called 911 and beat his ass and im at this school for my grades. There my like story" I told them with a fake smile

"Wow you're my idol" Rosalie said

"so I have been told" I looked over at Edward the god and saw him just string at me I blushed

**EPOV**

As Bella was telling her story I couldn't help but stare at her. She was like an angle. She was wearing neon yellow skinny jeans with a black red high top converse and a black hoddie with DC comic characters on it.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the skate park "I asked?

"Sure sure" Rosalie said to in gulped in a conversation about snowboarding with Bella and Alice

I can already tell that this is going to be an exciting 4 years of high school


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

While on are way to the skate park I saw Jessica. YUCK! She is the campus whole but she is not the worse on. Lets just say her 'leader' Tanya, she has been trying to get with me FOREVER. She is not even pretty in my eyed. The only girls I have only found pretty was Rose and Alice which don't count because Rose is like my sister and Alice IS my sister!

Let me rephrase that I have never found girls prettier then BEFORE Bella came. She is not 'hot or 'banging' she is beautiful! Just a delight to look at.

"Yo Eddie what are you spacing at" my idiotic brother Emmett asked me

"nothing just thinking" I answerd.

Then Emmett pulled me aside. "Dude you have lust in your eyes and you were staring off at Jessica I mean YUCK. You CANNOT tap that. It's grodie!"

"NAH EWW!! Bro give me some slack. Really I was thinking about Bella." I didn't mean to say out loud

"ohh la la how shveet would it be if you two hooked up because then we could go on triple dates in stead of double and then you being the 5th wheel!!"

"ha-ha you think you funny NEWFLASH you NOT!!" I spat at him

BPOV

I was drooling over Edward on our way skate when I saw him staring at some girl with a short pink bubble skirt with a transparent white shirt and a black bra can you say SKANK!

He was staring at her

I should have know he would have a girl friend. U mean look at him. I swear I have seen him somewhere. I will look when I get.

We got to the skate park. Edward and Emmett went to go talk I started skating in the half pipe I did about three crooked grinds then a finished with a 360 flip slid down the whole half pipe and ended with a kick flip.

Just as I got up I saw 10 eyes on my. They belonged to

Rosalie

Emmett

Jasper

Alice and

Edward

"What" I asked simply.

"You" Rose started

"Weresuperblyfantaticlyamzing" Alice completed I think. She was talking to fast

"im starving"

Well I guess we will have to het dinner" Edward said with a grin

"What does that mean?" I asked

"oh you will see."

'_great'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own noting its stephs**

When Edward told me I would see I didn't think it would be a food court the size is my last school but no there was EVERYTHING you could think of. Im not even joking it was like dieing and going to heaven(just like the dorms).we ended up getting Taco bell**.( I had to put that because in Spanish but I always say taco bell is more Spanish then i am okay back to the story)**

I ordered 2 volcano tacos with a large coke and took about 3 HOT hot sauce and sat down. Everyone at the table looked at me for the 3rd time today Emmett spoke up first "I guess you like things hot." Of course I answered sarcastically "well I've always been a hot type if girl" they all laughed. Now we were all finished and heading back to the dorm. There was still a week till school started. Then I thought to myself _what was it I was going to do when I got back to the dorm_? OH YEAH. Like I said before I know I have seen Edward before.

I was sitting on my laptop listening to Cohead and Cambria when I hit me! I was I an allstar paint ball leuge and we were facing this team from seatle and EDWARD was captin. There were only me and him on the field and I went to hit him but he doged it and all of a sudden there was a pain in my stomach. I was shot. I went to go tell him good job but when I was looking for him he was no where to be seen. "EDWARD" I yelled from my room

"YES" he yeld back

"come here please"

he came through my room "heyy you okay"

"yeah yeah I have a question"

"okay but only if I get one back"

"sure but do you play paint ball for an all star team" he shook his head yes

"YES I KNEW IT"

"what do you mean"

"I was in seatle last summer for my all star team and I was the last on left for my team. I thought I had you but you doged it. you got me out I went to look fro you but I didn't know your name I just knew what you looked looked like but I never found you"

"you were the person I hit I felt so bad when one of you team mates said you were a girl and I had my gun an turbo and i know it hurts when you get hit with it."

I lifted up my shirt to show him the scar that I had from is gun it was a circle on the middle of my rib cage and I saw the pain in his eyes when I showed him I knew he felt bad.

"don't feel bad it was amazing you were my idol"

"really?" he said through his eye lashes

it made me blush "yes I mean it." then I realized I was wearing my short soffe shorts and a black cami that you could see major cleavage.

"Well I guess its my question"

"well I guess it is"

"well I was wondering if you would kiss me" he said shyly "then maybe if you liked it that you would go out to dinner with me off campus tomorrow."

"I would love to for both" he grabbed me by my waist and put me on top of his lap a and kissed me so passionately then he put me on my back with him hovering over me. Kissing me more. I relized I was falling fir him. And his kissing was to die for!!! Thyat when I heard a knock

"HMMM" I mumbled still kissing Edward.

"EWWW that my brother!!! And Bella GROSS"

that's when we stoped no matter how much I didn't want to. We saw Rose Emmett Alice and Jasper all in shock.

"awkward" I whispered only Edward herd me and started laughing.

**EPOV**

When everyone left I decided I should to. I went on my AIM and saw bella was on we switched user names and cell phone numbers when we were at dinner.

HiMyNameIsBella: Heyy I guess were on for a date tomorrow

SkatingIsLife: you liked it huh

HiMyNameIsBella: yeah im really tempted to go to your room and get some more

SkatingIsLife: Im waiting…..brb im going to get ready for bed

HiMyNameIsBella: k I can wait

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my boxers and a wifebeater I went back to my room to see Bella sitting on my bed

"what are you doing here" I asked with a smile on my face

"like i said coming back for more."

_Oh god this is going to be a good night_

**hoped you liked it. it took a lot of effort to write this because in sick and im not supposed to be out of bead but OHWELL its cause I love you so review and make me feel better!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**dsclaimer: making it short an sweet i own noting**

**POV **

_What the hell am I doing in Edwards bed. OH god did I give it up!?!? _what I thought to my self

"what the hell am I doing here" I asked Edward

"well we were kissing alice told us to shut up and you didn't was to go back to you room and asked to sleep here my answer of course was ' you can sleep here anytime you want' being me and did you know you sleep talk?"

"oh thank god!!! It thought we you know" then I realized that he said I slept talk "wait what did I say in my sleep"

"nothing really stuff about your mom and you said my name a lot" he mumbled that last part

"oh great just great" just as I finished Emmett walked inn to see Edward shirtless and my snuggled against his chest

"YES" he boomed "I win jasper pay up"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" I yelled

"awe crap Bella why cant you be a hoe and give it up" he responded joking

"sorry im not that kind of girl"

" I don't find that entirely convincing" he said

"oh you think your funny don't you"

"no I know"

"whatever just leave" by this time Alice Rosalie Jasper have joined in too.

"pushy pushy" Emmett whispered. This pissed my off me and my kitty temper I got out of bed and started chasing him soon he hid behind little ole Alice so I droped it

"Ouch OUCH OWWWUUUCCCHHHHHHH Alice Stop you sticking the eyeliner in my eye. I know how to put eye liner on I do it every-OUCHHH!!!"

"oh suck it up you're a big girl"

"then why are you creating my like a 5 year old. Im 14 I know how to date" I spat

"mmmhmmmm but I know my brother and I know what makes my brothers jaw drop and little friend pop"

"EWWW Alice"

"Heyy you had it coming" was her smug answer

-------------------------------------------during the date-----------------------------------------------

"okay so how do you like the restaurant" Edward asked trying to start up a conversation

"its umm nicer then I thought. You know I would've been fine going to a pizza place and watching tv but your all gentlemen on me"

"sorry I take after my father" I apologized

"why are you apologizing there is no need" I told him then I got an idea "lets play 20 questions"

"oh yes cause that's SO original" Edward joked

"whatever just start" I answered

"okay so what is the first thing you thought of when all of us in the hall way"

" I thought that you guys were probably stuck up and the last thing I needed when I came here was to get in some kind of group but hey you guys are great" I finished

" well not what I expected" he started to wonder off in his thoughts "well I guess its your turn"

"Its kind of personal"

"anything I will just suck it up" he said being brave

"okay……..well .. are you…you a …. Virgin" I managed to get out

"well no im not. Are you?" he answered and asked

when he asked this I felt my heart dropped I really wish I didn't ask I wanted to brake down there I was never strong I should of just shut up. then I realized I should answer

"well yeah I am a virgin like I said my boyfriend tried to rape me and I beat his ass but I new I didn't really 'love' him I have been waiting for someone to 'love' me in the meaning of the word." I finished of "I wonder if sometimes I should have just let him if it would be easier you know just giving it up not worrying about being the only one"

"NO" he boomed "I wished I never did it was horrible and I wish she didn't talk me intoit ….I never should ..ugh…-"

"stop its okay I understand I really do and I understand its getting to personal"

"you were the first person I have ever told so there you but she tells all her friend I thought I liked her but now I hate her she is the biggest slut . you haven't met her yet her name is Tanya.'

"oh Alice was telling me about her. But really you don't have to keep telling me this stuff its fine I understand." I really do not understand why

"well its I feel very protective of you I don't know its weird almost like I want to kill your ex boyfriend for trying to-"

**EPOV**

"well its I feel very protective of you I don't know its weird almost like I want to kill your ex boyfriend for trying to-"

" ohh edddii-poo" I heard a scratchy voice

"oh crap" I mumbled hopeing Bella wouldn't hear

"edddii-poo….do I want to know" Bella asked joking

"speaking of Tanya" I said hoping Bella would understand

"ohh well should I go or something nooo..just stay here pose as m girlsfriend she might give you shit but shes all talk like I said or meant to I REALLY like you and I want chance to start over please Bella….. I know we met like last week but… wi..will you….you be my..umm girlfriend?"

I really hope she says yes she is so beautiful and different she's also likes me then I realized she was blushing a beautiful pink rose color. Then I don't know what happened I grabbed her and just kissed her I couldn't help my self it just happened I don't know why but I felt sparks fly we were sitting there for what felt like forever till we heard a little "ahem" come from someone in front of us we tore are head apart to see Tanya there with Jessica and Kim

"who do you think you are" Tanya asked Bella

"oh hi im Bella Swan im new here I live with the cullens'/hales" she answerd in a smart ass way knowing what Tanya meant

"no I mean why in hell are you kissing MY Edward"

"oh you see when a girl and boy are attracted to each other they ask each other out on a date then the boy ask the girl out" then Bella turned to me "and the girl says yes" then she smiled knowing Tanya would get mad

"BUT EDDDII-POO I thought we had a special night…you know the-"

I cut her off " oh you mean the horrible night im ashamed of yeah Bella knows because I am not starting a relation ship on lies cough-again-cough come on Bella lets go."

she got up laughing when I tried to calm her down she laughed more then I noticed the skirt getting wet _oh god_

**BPOV**

_Oh god_ I thought to myself.

"oh now I should have probably warned you were I get t excited or laugh to much I end up peeing my pants not knowing till I feel the warmth on my leg"

"oh lovely honey" Edward laughed "my girlfriend has to walk across campus with a stain oh the skirt"

"GREATTT" I did my best Tony the tiger impressing

"oh what are we going to tell Alice" Edward asked

_oh crap_

**READ THIS BELLOW ITS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!**

**hey everyboday im working on the next chapter should be done in an hour i just got ou of SURGURY todaynd if i get 20 REVIEWS then ill post the chapter if not you have to wait till monday buh bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

i didnt get as manny as i wanted but i loved them ! they made me feel spacial !! Thany you StupidLamb9 for all the comments you left

**BPOV **

"Edward what am I going to do Alice is going to be MAD!!!"

"Wait the school store is around the corner we can get you something there"

"what do you mean?"

-----------------------------------------at school store----------------------------------------

"Edwards there not my size" I said to the oversized sweatpants falling off of me

"well I have another idea" I could almost see the light bulb flicker on then he tossed over a huge sweatshirt

"there no pants" I stated the obvious

"you wont need them" then I got it and made a 'O' shape with my mouth.

**APOV**

"wherearethey!!" I complained to jasper

" Claim down Alice I can almost feel the exciment come off of you" jasper whinnied

then I heard the door crack I saw Edward walking in with Bella hiding behind him wearing a SWEATSHIRT over the gorgeous outfit I picked out

"what happened" I practically screamed

"well" bella started " I was laughing at what Edward said to Tanya and I have this problem when I laugh to much or im happy I pee my pants of this case my skirt then Edward didn't want me to walk around with a huge pee stain and so all the pants at the school and all there sweat pants were too big so we bought well Edward bought the sweat shirt and well that's that" Bella finished with a smile

"well that just great your like a dog"

------------------------------------later that night in Edwards room---------------------------------

**EPOV**

We have been lying in bed for an hour now just talking . I loved the blush that creped upon her face un invited. I loved he smile that showed her cut dimples I loved the pricings she had between her nose nostrils then her big chocolate eyes that keep dragging me in there beautiful her is beautiful even without the makeup like right now.

"you know we never finished are game" I put in

"Well lets get to it" she said with a smile as bright the sun

"I'll go first" I started "well what is your pet pev"

she smiled "my pet pev is when you say thank you for someone and the person just goes mmmhmmmm I mean really is it that hard to say YOUR WELCOME!!"

"okay honey bunny no need to get you panties in a bunch before you start going in a rant"

I laughed she being her just stuck her tongue out

"so whats your pet pev" she asked curious and climbing on top of me acting sexy and let me tell you it was working Alice probably telling her so tips

"well my pet pev it when my sister tells my love ways to make me happy in another way"

"ohhhh I see is it something like this" she slid her finger down fro my bare chest to the elastic of my boxers

"okay I really don't think you should do that" I tried to sound serious but I was to late my friend was up

"OHHH I see" she said through her cute little giggles then she started to get out of the bed and walk towards the door

"where the hell do you think your going" I practically spat at here

"no where" she said innocently " by the way nice tent" then see winked and walked out

**BPOV**

I was always told to let then want more that just what I did

i hoped you enojoyed it to anyon who has ideas just send the to me or commet either way you will get reidit andd i still was 20 NEW comments and i will put the next chapter FASTER 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took so long i was trying to make it goog and also im not good at GRAMMER so PLEASE dont point it out i know :( anyway hope you enjoy

**BPOV**

i woke up to the smell of pancakes and French toast. I walked in to the kitchen to find Edward cooking. I headed towards the cabinet and got coco puffs and a bowl got milk and did the whole process with cereal . Edward didn't realize I was there yet. I put my hair in a bun got my sweatshirt from the couch and started eating and turned on the tv to watch some sponge bob.

When I turned in the TV Edward turned around and looked at me smiling

"what are you doing over there?" he asked

"nothing eating cercal and watching sponge bob. Heyy where is everyone?"

"there at church and why I was making us breakfast"

"because im a cereal type of girl that why and also church I don't go because im a jew but why don't you go"

"well i never have. Its just my opinon on things"

"ohh I see"

"bella… get you cute butt over here and eat these damn pancakes before Emmett comes home and eats everything or I will have to go over there and get you"

"oh sooo scary" I said in a sarcastic tone

then he started running towards me and tickled me I started laughing luckily not peeing this time.

Then he started laughing

"boy what are you laughing at"

"you have a retainer" he said with the beautiful crooked grin

"so what I have a retainer I used to have braces and right now I have REALLY bad morning breath" Then I breathed on him

"eww gross bella glad your not shy but honestly do people burn Styrofoam then you eat it in your sleep ?" he said while he was pushing me to the bathroom

"you could have just told me to brush my teeth I was going to after I eat. There is no point of bushing you teeth then eat it taste bad and then having whatever you ate breath all day" I explained my theory

"you know you are on opinionated girl" he stated

"and you're a perverted boy but you don't see me complain now do ya?"

"what are you talking about" Edward said sarcastically

"you don't think when you seen me walk pass you I don't see you look at my ass. Or when im laying in your bed talking and you take a look down I see you look. I know you dream about me and you in bed" I said the last part sarcastically

"Yes bella you caught me" now the sarcasm dripping of every word

**EPOV**

As soon as I said that Emmett cane booming through the door.

"hey, hey, hey" he said in a girly voice

"heyy em….how was church" Bella asked

"God why don't you come with us nexttime"he asked I started to chuckle

"are you trying to convert me really Em I wanna be like family with you guys but if that the pice count me out" she said jokingky

"Bella what are you talking about"

"Em im Jewish" she confessed while me and her where laughing

"you are" he asked probably feeling stupid

"yeah. Emmett I come from New Jersey there is a high population of jew out there" my love finished

I wondered what if she didn't love me. Or we did have any classes together and she found someone else she liked. What would happen. Would she bring him to her room?? _You going over you head Edward she loves you remember_. Then I checked on Emmett he just made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

As I said Emmett eating all the breakfast that I made Bella. And Jasper paining a trip to go paintballning. Rose and Alice where painting there nails black with neon yellow and grin strips in them. Bella was snuggled up against my chest still in what she wore to bed. She was still just beautiful.

Bella turned on the tv to watch rock of love with Brett Michael. I dint get why those girls were crazy for him. I mean he wore guyliner.

Just then we heard the door bell. Bella jumped up to go get it. When she opened it her bright smile faded to a straight line.

"who is it baby" I asked

"ohh Edddiii-poo" I heard that scratchy voice

then Tanya walked in, in a mini skirt with knee high snake skin boot with a transparent pink shirt with a red lack bra.

The scratchy voice started again "I was hoping that you broke up with the slut so we can have another fun night."

By this time every pair of eyes were on us. I never told them what happened maybe after Tanya left I should.

"OH OH OH look now tan-ya you really need to back you shit up. whoohoo so you had sex with him and I haven't doesn't that make you the hoe" then my love relized what she said and looked at me and I mouthed 'it okay' to her then she got a big evil but sexy smile I know she has something up her sleeve.

"only in your dreams" Tanya spat

then my Bella turned around and winked at "no no no not only in my dreams but in the NEAR future"

"Edddiii-poo do somthinggggg" Tanya whinnied

I got up and decided what I wanted to do. I went to my Bella and kissed her with all the passion I had for her then I slidmy trounge on the bottem lip she granted me accsess we never had o more passinot kiss we have efer had. I forgot Tanya was at are dorm till I heard her to slam the door. We were still kissing we heard a few stops and ewws but never stoped she started getting a tighter and closer my hand started going further up shirt I felt her bra clasp anf moaned. She wrapped her legs around her torso. Its been about 5 min not just making out. Then she started to slow down and pull away. We heard the door bell just then that knocked me out of my fantasy from going ever further.

"mail" Alice yelled running out the room

"schedules yea!!" Rose squealed after

Alice came running in the room handing everyone the schedules Emmett then Jasper Herself Rosalie Bella then myself

I looked at my schedule :

Homeroom : Mr. Adams

Algebra 2 :

Free period

Spanish 2: Mr. Rodriguez

Adv. L.A.: Mrs. Zicker

Lunch

Biology: Mr. Banner

Gym: Mr. Nic

**BPOV**

I got my schedule and opened it right away.

Homeroom : Mr. Adams

Spanish 2: Mr. Sane

Free period

Algebra 2 :

Adv. L.A.: Mrs. Zicker

Lunch

Biology: Mr. Banner

Gym: Mr. Jackson

I took a peek and Edwards schedule we had adv.L.A., Biology, free time, lunch, and homeroom.

I was excited. But also sad I didn't have more. Then I realized I haven't decided what I was going to wear tomorrow I only knew one person who could help

"ALICE"

**Hey eveyone im getting again tomorow so i might not be able to wright a wahile i LOVE and and i really was 20 NEW review it waould be SOOOOOO nice**


End file.
